Troubled Thoughts
by problematick
Summary: [Rating for language.] Mac thinks about the words a near stranger spoke to her, and decides to do something about it. An addition to recent JAG episode. Harm and Mac, who else?


AN: Hiya! I don't know the name of the episode but it's the one like two or three weeks ago with Mac prosecuting the bigamist with 4 wives. Just a thought and where things could go. ::shrugs::

Disclaimer: ::sighs – monotone:: I don't own JAG

Spoiler: Up to whatever episode this is, but nothing past, since that kinda ruins it a little...well, maybe not. ::shrug::

---

0137 Local   
Mac's Apartment   
Georgetown

_/"Don't you dare presume to know me"._

"_You've been hurt, ma'am. I see it in your eyes. Please don't let it make you bitter."/_

Mac rolled over, fluffing her pillow and trying to shut out the echoing voices in her head.

_/"Don't hurt them, Chief."_

"_You mean like you've been hurt ma'am?"/_

She punched her sheets with a tightly balled fist and sighed, eyes opening to stare at a blank ceiling. The glass-wearing, middle-aged, short, balding bigamist sailor had gotten her to think about all the painful events of the past two years that plagued her. She wanted to get back in the flow of things smoothly until she was reading to face her past demons. Now they flooded her mind at every turn. She sat up and began escaping tangled sheets and leaving them crumpled, looking for clothes and her keys. She needed someone to talk to. And there was only one person worthy of those words.

0202 Local   
Harm's Apartment   
North of Union Station

**/Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang!/**

Harm groaned, rolling out of bed at the loud knocks on his noisy metal door. He shuffled out of the bedroom, flicked on a light and made it to the door without injury.

"Who is it?" He mumbled, blinking to clear blurry vision in an attempt to accurately identify the interruption of his peaceful sleep. But as soon as he heard that voice – the voice that brought music to his hears and a vision (in his opinion) of the most beautiful woman in the world to his mind – he knew.

"Me." Harm immediately began turning the key and unlocking the door.

"Mac?"

"Harm. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon." He waved her inside then shut and rebolted the door after she entered. He turned to look at her and it was obvious she'd left her apartment in a hurry. Her now long hair was rather messy and disheveled –though Harm thought she looked VERY damn sexy that way – with pajama pants, flip flops, and a MARINES sweatshirt. She walked back and forth in front of his coffee table and he raised a brow, putting both hands on his hips in the non-feminine, traditional Harm way and took a couple steps toward her.

"What's wrong Mac? It's two in the morning."

"It's 0207." She automatically corrected him, still pacing and wringing her hands as if trying to decide something, though Harm knew damn well that Mac deciding something almost never looked this stressful. Harm hung his head, smiled, and sighed.

_/How the hell do you do that, Sarah?/_ he asked his Marine in his mind. _/Whoa...Sarah. Guess I really am ready to talk./_

"I know you didn't drive for twenty minutes in the middle of the night just to tell me the time, Mac."

She stopped wearing a groove in his carpet long enough to turn and look at him for the first time since she'd come in. She could see he'd gotten out of bed exactly six minutes ago. He yawned and rubbed a hand through messy non-gelled hair. He stood, unable to close his gaping mouth in NAVY shorts and a white tank.

"Oh, Harm. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I woke you up. I'll just go." She began walking to the door, but he blocked her path with an outstretched arm, looking down at her with open and wide awake blue eyes that a woman could go weak-kneed just looking at seemed to pierce her very soul.

"Hey, it's obviously important, and since you woke me up, you're not going anywhere now." He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed, backing her up to sit on the couch.

"Ok." She said, rubbing her hands together and trying to gain some courage. Meanwhile, Harm just let his eyes drink in her beauty. She had aged so well; nine years had barely touched her face, while he on the other hand...well Mattie reminded him of his age often, and he smiled at the thought of the teenager down the hall, probably dead to the world right now.

"Remember that bigamist I was prosecuting a couple weeks ago?" Harm answered, still yawning.

"Va-va-vaguely." He sniffed and shuffled to his kitchen, turning on the coffee pot and assembling the makings of coffee. "Why?"

"Well that..." she muttered a few choice words and Harm smiled as the machine made his unique blend, "made me do some unwanted soul searching. And I've had to look inside my heart, too." Harm returned to the living room with two mugs of steaming coffee, already figuring they weren't going to get much sleep tonight, so why not.

"I thought your heart was off limits?" He said, copying her words.

"You said when I was ready, you'd be here to talk." She did the same with his words, turning to look at him as she took the mug of caffeine. "Well? I'm ready. Are you?"

---

AN: Here it is, and more to come ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS! So, do so. ::smile::


End file.
